Shawn Spencer, Is It Really Him?
by KandyL7
Summary: Everyone always underestimated Shawn Spencer. Gus? How could he think someone could forget medical terms with an eidict memory. Lassiter? He thought he was a stupid boy. Everyone else? The goofy brainless psychic.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Spencer was called many things irresponsible, goofy, stupid, and unreliable. Smart was never one of those. No one knew the real Shawn Spencer for he was hidden behind a mask of goofiness and happy-go-lucky actions. However despite these things Shawn was probably one of the smartest minds in the world. He had graduated from school early and hacked into the computer system to change his grades. He graduated from college, medical school, and the police academy all early and under an alias. Job offers were opened daily from many places. Not only was he one of the smartest but probably one of the richest too. All money Gus had given went to donation centers (let's just say that he was very admired by the ladies) and Shawn payed all the real bills. His father always thought he had and quote "amazing deals you would never believe" when Shawn payed for most of the things his father got.

Walking into the station Shawn could feel the tension. "Lassie-face what is going on here?" he yelled when he caught his eyes. "Spencer get the heck out of here we do not have time for your silly games, the FBI want to come in here and take our case." His voice escalated into yelling. "It's between an idiotic fake stupid boy" he spat "or the FBI. Don't come back Spencer let us do some real work!"

* * *

Carlton Lassiter was not a vicious person. He didn't mean to yell at Shawn like that he just had a horrible day. His wife was officially divorced and now this case was going to FBI. There was one thing Carlton did get satisfaction at. Spencer would never have a steady job or good income. Carlton at least had that. Shawn was just a stupid boy who had no brains and fooled around and by some stroke of luck got a job here. There was one thing he never understood. How did he do it? He couldn't have that many connections and Carlton knew he was no psychic. Sometimes Shawn Spencer truly baffled him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn knew he couldn't handle it here anymore the facade and walls he had thrown up were to hard to maintain and he was running away again. Last time he had worked at a hospital maybe he would look at a job offers on his way out of town. Once all his things were packed up he wrote letters saying he was leaving and goodbye to Gus, Juliet, his Dad, Lassiter, and his last one to Chief Vick which he was dropping off now. He walked into her "Chief you need to know I'm-am I interrupting something?" there were many men along with Lassiter and Juliet in her office. "Yes Spencer you are now get out of here" Lassiter said dryly. He nodded and left the letter on her desk and turned to go when one of the men stopped him "Wait Spencer as in Shawn Spencer" Shawn sighed and turned around "Yes" "I just want to ask why you turned our offer down." Everyone's head snapped to him as he chuckled nervously "I don't really stick to long in one place." And with that he turned around and left hopping on his motorcycle and booking it out of town.

* * *

"So Andre what was that about?" Karen asked. "You mean you don't know I thought you would with him being your "Psychic" and all." "Know what?" He blinked blankly at her "That was Shawn Henry Spencer one of the smartest and richest men in the world and I can't believe you just let him go like that."


	3. Chapter 3

On my way out of town I made sure to stop by a gas station to plan out my trip. Some options -Mexico, Canada, New York- hmm that sounds good. New York it is! Hopefully I could find some cool jobs along the way. Last trip I drove a wiener mobile, worked at a casino, even was an ostrich trainer. So many jobs were exciting and I wanted to have fun on this trip, maybe even visit my mother.

* * *

When Henry Spencer walked into his house he knew something was wrong. He had just got back from fishing and had caught a big fish. Dropping his cooler that held the fish he ran into his kitchen where a light was on. There on his table was a letter. Henry glanced at his phone machine. Clicking play he heard "5 new messages" Three were from Gus, one was from Juliet O Hara, and the other from Karen Vick. Realizing this had something to do with Shawn he decided to read the letter.

Dear Dad,  
I know you're not the proudest of me but I can only hope that you aren't ashamed of me. Too many things are happening in my life and I can't bear to live in Santa Barbara anymore. By the time you read this I will probably be on my way to some random state. In this letter is $6,000 spend it how you will. Love Your Son  
Shawn

The letter slowly drifted out of my hands and onto the ground I scrambled towards the phone pausing to see if I was really going to do this. I was, I couldn't lose my son again. I dialed up my ex-wife. "Hello?" "Maddi it's me Henry, Shawn left town and I'm wondering if he has dropped by." "I'm sorry he hasn't" she sounded unsure of herself "But, I'll call you if he does." "Alright then I guess I'll talk to you later." I whispered hoarsely. My son was gone. My only son and I had no idea if he would ever come back. It was my entire fault, I drove him away.

* * *

After the revelation of who they thought was Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O Hara walked back to their desks. Lassiter's thoughts were all on how wrong he was about Spencer while Juliet's were about how much she realized she loved him. At their desks were two white envelopes addressed to them from Shawn. They read them in silence.

Dear Lassie,  
I may have given you a rough time but I respect you and like to think of you as a friend. I left you a snow globe. :) Shawn Spencer

Juliet,  
I have realized how much in love with you I am but I know you will never truly reciprocate the feelings. I hope that one day you find a man to love you and take care of you spend the money wisely.  
Shawn Spencer  
Meanwhile Gus was silently sitting in the Psych office with instructions not to do anything with the office it would be taken care of and that he would have more contact later.

In her office Karen Vick secretly stored away her letter that had instructions that they could use to find Shawn if they were ever in a dire emergency. She thought about how the pretend psychic had changed her and taught her some things. Of course she knew he wasn't psychic but she never could have known he was this smart. Shawn Spencer was truly a mystery.

* * *

3 years later  
"Spencer we need to head down to Santa Barbara there's a major serial killer case." I nodded. "Alright Jones book us some tickets I already have a place we can stay." she nodded and ran off to the computer. Sighing I sat down; it was time to go back, it had been three years since I saw them. It was then I felt my phone buzz.

* * *

"Chief I know we are having some people come down from FBI but do you think we should try to contact Spencer?" surprisingly Detective Lassiter was the one to suggest this. "I mean I know that he left and tricked us with the whole psychic thing, and he's the most annoying person in the world, but I think he could seriously help us. We need help and we need it bad." Lassiter then turned and left the room. When the door clicked shut I turned to my drawer of secret files and unlocked it. Flipping through a file about Shawn I found his number and slipped out my phone. After pressing the numbers it rang forever till I finally heard, "Shawn Spencer" "Shawn its Karen Vick we need you to come down to Santa Barbara." "I already am Chief in fact my flight is being booked right about now. I should be there by tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and when we hung up I knew he could help us.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Psych  
I'm am really new at this and am not sure how I do everything but I am trying my best. Thank you for the criticism it makes me a better writer.

* * *

At the airport Shawn Spencer looked around. Good ole Santa Barbara. He sat on a bench just waiting for someone to come pick him up. "BUZZ buddy!" he exclaimed. Buzz looked at his old friend. He looked nothing like he used to he wore black slacks with a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up. His hair was still the same and he had a gun at his waist. "Shawn you look nothing like you used to!" "I think I'll take that as a compliment "they both laughed. "Shawn Spencer don't you dare forget me." Buzz watched as Shawn embraced a girl. "Marie sweet Marie how could I forget you, your like my little sister!" she snorted "I better be just like your little sister anything else would be wrong." As they hopped in the car and drove away Buzz was wondering just how much Shawn had changed.

* * *

Juliet O Hara waited by the entry way with everyone else in the PD to greet the two from FBI. She was actually really excited. Well, excited that is, until she saw Shawn . . . with a girl trailing behind him. Instant jealousy raged through her. Finally getting to her senses she felt stupid, he had been away for years maybe he didn't even remember her. Her eyes watered but she quickly cleared them as Shawn walked her way. "Shawn what are you doing here?" she asked unsure, still full of so many emotions she couldn't make sense of them. "Well I'm kind of in the FBI, ya know, here to help solve your case." Looking for a distraction he said, "Oh look there's Lassie, and is that pineapple over there?" quickly turning away from Lassiter and making his way toward a lounge with food in it.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid you haven't seen her in forever and you don't even have the guts to tell her you still love her." what was he thinking Jules was probably in a relationship with somebody. He was so stupid. Shawn banged his head against the wall. "Shawnee if ya keep doing that you'll have no brain cells left." Shawn looked up to the ceiling and groaned. He loved Marie like a little sister but sometimes she just got on his nerves. Was he ever like this? He seriously hoped not. "Marie can you maybe scope around, find out, well" he trailed off. "If Ms. O Hara is in a relationship?" Marie finished for him. Rubbing his neck, Shawn nodded. "If you love her as much as I know you do just tell her! For goodness sakes you are acting like an idiot." His sister-like friend scolded. Making his way back into the crowd of people he put on a smile and made jokes and laughed with people. Well, the ones that didn't hate him for acting psychic. He lied to them and he couldn't blame them, he hadn't meant to do that it just happened.

* * *

Chief Karen Vick was a bit surprised but not much. Shawn Spencer, FBI. Wanting a demonstration of his work she called him to the front of the crowd. "Mr. Spencer would you please come up here and show us how you do things." His face looked delighted for the attention but his eyes were a different story. She had half a mind to say never mind, but just had to see how this worked. As he came up to the front of the room Karen started to ask him a question, "Now Shawn how do you want to do this?" He sighed, "Well I'm going to close my eyes and you can ask me any question about anything or anyone in this room." Looking around she decided to let the people ask. "McCormick, ask a question." He nodded "Mr. Spencer" McCormick grinned, "how many people are wearing socks?" We all saw Shawn put his hand to his head how he always did. After a while we thought he had given up "If it's too hard-" "15 people are wearing white socks, 27 are wearing black, and the rest aren't wearing any." Silence filled the room; maybe he was psychic after all. "I have an edict memory, a photographic one if you will, and since I was little my dad trained me to be a cop. I was locked in a trunk, and had to play little memory games, he even hid my Easter eggs underground." While everyone thought about this the front door slammed open. "Where. Is. My. Son" Henry Spencer had finally heard the news and had come to see if it was true. Karen saw Spencer try to hide in the crowd, but he stood no chance against his father. People started scattering to leave. They knew Henry Spencer and knew they conversation would NOT be a quiet one. "SHAWN HENRY SPENCER What in the world were you thinking just leaving like that? Are you CRAZY? No don't answer that." he said as Shawn held up his finger ready to say something back. Knowing Shawn wouldn't listen he admitted defeat and said," I'm glad your back son." Then with a cheesy grin on his face he cockily said "I knew you missed me." "No I did not" Henry argued back. Sneaking away Karen snickered to herself; things were almost back to normal.


End file.
